


[磁雞/穆新] Zusammen, Du und Ich（我們一起）

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 19/20 UCL Final, Champion of Europe, FC Bayern München, German National Team, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 2020歐冠決賽 #PSGFCB #0-1拜仁隊史第六冠米希磁卡第一次三冠王+小新穆二第二次三冠王理論上跟另一篇 In Meinen Träume 是同系列
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[磁雞/穆新] Zusammen, Du und Ich（我們一起）

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜他們 這是他們應得的  
> 感謝Flick 他是他們背後的動力 還有所有幕後人員
> 
> 感謝校對小天使  
> 感謝每個看到這篇文的你  
> 後面有小小的後記
> 
> 他們不屬於我，他們屬於自己  
> 但在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此

**Zusammen（一起）**

Joshua在哭。Leon暫時斷線的大腦只剩下這個想法。

越過層層隊友，他看見Joshua用手擦過眼睛，眼角微紅，雙眼帶著水光。Leon向左後方望去，從Manu拿著獎盃回來，到大家一起隨著隊長舉盃歡呼，Joshua都遠遠地站在角落。

上次看到Joshua哭是世界盃的時候，但那次的哭泣是悲傷的。這些年的波折對他們來說都不好受，Leon只慶幸自己得到了能陪在對方身邊的資格。

2018年……最幸，也最不幸的一年。在聯合會盃時才有機會與Joshua深交的他，在那次的旅程中深深被金髮青年吸引。他感謝父母給他的天賦、也感謝過去的自己足夠努力，他得以拿到那一紙拜仁的合約，一個他能與Joshua並肩的機會。那天的Hasan Salihamidžić對他來說簡直是天使下凡。

2017年的夏天，他就和Joshua聊過。他們躺在聖彼得堡的草地上，綠眼的後衛說，他有一天會跟隨Sebastian的腳步，做回一個Nummer 6。陽光下Joshua的雙眼像星星閃著光。他說：有一天，我會成為整個德國、甚至整個世界上最好的六號，而我相信你會是最好的中場球員。

Leon，你願意做我的搭檔嗎？我們可以去贏得這個世界。

願意啊，怎麼可能不願意。

回到更衣室，Leon走出淋浴間，在門外發現了Joshua。早早就進浴室了的金髮青年穿戴整齊，斜倚在對面的隔間上，綠眸直勾勾地看著他。

Joshua揮了揮手上的T-shirt，「Leon，你沒拿到喔。」

Leon什麼都沒說，順手把東西放在一旁的洗手台上，然後走向對方。他扳住Joshua的下巴稍稍往上抬，左右檢查今晚跌倒數次的後衛臉上有沒有傷痕。確定都沒事後，拇指蹭過Joshua還有些泛紅的眼角，除此之外看不出哭過的痕跡。

雙手扣住那顆金色腦袋，Leon閉上眼，頭抵上隔間門，低頭親吻Joshua的金髮。Joshua伸手把Leon拉近自己，力道大得有些生疼，鼻息在胸前散發強烈存在感。

「Jo，別哭，」帶著一絲嘆息，Leon感覺到對方輕輕地顫抖，背後的那雙手更用力地收緊，手指幾乎要陷進肌肉，「別哭。我沒辦法……」看著你哭。

回答他的是一聲壓抑的啜泣。

「Jo，」Leon起身，再次抬起Joshua的臉。打從他認識對方開始，那種倔強的眼神就沒有消失過，即使是得到Tripple的現在。即使，是忍不住落淚的現在。

這樣他就放心了。Leon用拇指抹去Joshua頰上的淚。「那球傳得很美。你知道嗎，球場上的你也是。」聽到這句話，Joshua才笑破涕為笑，假意打了Leon的肩膀一下。

「我們會再贏的，」Joshua終於開口，看著Leon的眼睛。「你不可以食言。要等我。」咬著下唇，聲音有些哽咽，看來他終究有些在意沒辦法以後腰的身分參加決賽。

「最強的中場搭檔。」Leon忍不住微笑。「我不食言。打勾勾？」

Joshua乖乖伸出一隻手，Leon卻牽起那隻手，另一手捧著他的臉吻了下去。一開始是只是淺吻，但漸漸激烈得像是一場搏鬥，分開時兩人喘得像是剛結束高強度訓練。

Leon瞄了眼時鐘。

「Jo，想做點什麼要再洗一次的事嗎──」

陽光下，2018年的他們，Joshua Kimmich帶著初到拜仁的Leon Goretzka躺在安聯球場的草地上。

Leon問，你還記得你在聖彼得堡跟我說的嗎？

記得啊。Joshua轉頭看著他。

我們要一起贏下我們能參加的所有賽事。你答應我了喔。要一起。

**Du und Ich（你和我）**

Thomas放棄打開浴室門的想法，悻悻然地收回已經放在門把上的手。

「啊，這就是孩子長大的感覺嗎？嫁女兒的感覺？」他看向身旁高大的門將──他們今晚的救世主之一。

「Thomas。」Manu一臉無奈地給了Thomas一眼。

「怎麼？不開心嗎？Josh今天真的很棒，你有看到那記傳中嗎！結果那個表情跟輸了一樣。」Thomas笑嘻嘻地說到，「他們這樣放鬆點也好～這幾天他們那個性張力有夠可怕，列隊的時候手沒牽起來我都有點驚訝。」

Manu翻了個大白眼，「是是是，我有感受到。」兩個毛毛躁躁的小孩他能沒注意到嗎？尤其Joshua一直以來都和他們很親，雖然他平常還是冷靜地像個三四十歲的老人，可自從Leon來到拜仁之後Joshua整個人看起來都會發光了──天知道在聯合會盃到底發生了什麼事。

「我想他們今晚是沒得睡了。Serge還會被趕去跟Nikki睡一間。」Manu下了定論，也壓不下嘴角的笑意。

Thomas看了浴室門最後一眼，跟上Manu離去的腳步。

「第二座歐冠啊Manu，2020還會再發生什麼事呢？」

他們一路走過腥風血雨，也見證下一個世代的成長。在拜仁如此，在國家隊也是。太多人來來去去，人流中他們就是彼此的錨，相互扶持，一起前進。懷疑過自己，看過失望的眼神，也差點放棄。沒有人知道他們還能一起踢多久的足球，就連他們自己也不知道。

這條路上，能走多遠就走多遠吧，歷史終究留給後人評價，誰能全身而退？當足球成為負擔，他們會追隨Lahm的腳步，放心離開伴他們走過前半生的綠茵場。因為他們知道後繼有人，他們已完成的、未完成的心願都將被繼承。Joshua他們，會帶著祝福走向更遠的地方。

紅衣的、白衣的，菱格紋樣、黑色老鷹，一代又一代，寫下傳奇。

Thomas摟著Manu的腰，Manu搭著Thomas的肩，兩人慢慢走回喧鬧的更衣室。

「不過呢，你和我啊……」

記得嗎。十多年前，前鋒和門將的相遇，那多像是命中注定。

※

※

不理：欸不是，今天跟Josh躺草皮的明明是我嗚喔──（被踢飛）

磁卡：滾啦你。

-

阿疼：你倆能不能關心老戰友我一下……不要只顧著放閃啊喂。

**Author's Note:**

> 紀錄一下創下全勝紀錄的拜仁小孩們  
> 米希那球傳中不管什麼角度看都漂釀得無FUCK說啊啊啊  
> 本來要開車沒開成 不過其實因為疫情不能洗...........? 希望疫情快快過去  
> Manu是我看的第一個球員，米希算是我第一個看著成長成一線球員的  
> 心情多多少少有些複雜吧哈哈  
> 接下來就是海妖那篇囉 我修了好久……  
> 那麼 9/19安聯見
> 
> Eure  
> Sophie


End file.
